Get a Room!
by MYcatISmyBESTfriend
Summary: And yes, Selena Gomez did go to their wedding and DID rub it in their faces that she was right and they were wrong.


**Hey, I know I should be updating my story, Can you Chad, Can you Really? But I wanted to take a break for a few days. But I really love you guys and all your reviews so Thanks! Heres just a one-shot that I thought of. And don't even ask why I named the video game that. It just came to me. **

**Get a Room!**

"No! Its my turn to play Rebelosity 500!" 8 year old, Gracey Marie Cooper protested.

"No! You got to play it yesterday!" 11 year old, Chris Phillip Cooper argued back.

Gracey and Chris were Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Coopers children. Yes, beside all their bickering and fighting, they did realize their disgusting love for each other. And yes, Selena Gomez did attend their wedding and DID rub it in their faces that she was right and they were wrong.

Gracey had beautiful brown hair and her mothers smile, but she had her dad's sea blue eyes. Chris had brown hair too, but also had brown eyes. His smile was his father's with the lines on the side of his mouth.

"What are you guys yammering on about now?" Sonny Munroe asked her fighting children. You could tell she had been through a lot with her children but was still as beautiful as she was back in the day. Of course Chad Dylan Cooper would say she was even prettier. They were just too mushy.

"Chris wont let me play!" Gracey yelled.

"She got to play yesterday!" Chris yelled back. The oldest brunette shook her head.

"Isn't it a two-player game?" She asked questioningly.

Chris and Gracey looked at each other and glanced at the box. Their mouths formed an "O" shape and they looked back at their mom.

"Uh, maybe." Chris answered shyly. They both looked down embarrassed.

"You kids." Sonny shook her head. "I love you guys." Sonny smiled.

"Hey mom, when is daddy coming home?" Gracey asked. She was a Daddy's little girl.

"He should be coming home anytime now." Sonny answered. Right as she said that the door opened. "I'm home!" The greatest actor of the last generation yelled from the door. Sonny ran down the stairs and kissed her husband. Every now and then their kisses would get a little heated. This was one of those times. While both tongues fought for dominance, Gracey and Chris ran down the stairs. Chris and Gracey both made vomiting noises.

"You guys are so gross!" Gracey yelled, covering her eyes.

"Gosh, get a room!" Chris yelled, while putting his finger down his throat in a vomiting position. Sonny and Chad pulled away and Sonny blushed.

"Come give your awesome daddy a hug!" said by the blond headed actor.

"Not after you kissed mommy like that." Gracey protested.

"Yeah, no way." Chris agreed.

Gracey and Chris should've known by now that their daddy doesn't take no as an answer. Chad ran after his two befuddled children. They instantly knew what he was doing and ran up the stairs. They ran off into their rooms where they were sure Chad couldn't get to them. Little did they know that Chad and Sonny had a hidden key in their bedroom. Chad unlocked Gracey's door first and surprised her and ran after her and cornered her. He picked her up and spun her around and hugged her tight.

"Daddy!" Gracey laughed. "How did you get in here?" She asked after she was finished laughing and Chad put her down.

"Magic." Chad answered with a chuckle. Gracey laughed. "Now to get your brother." Chad ran across the hall to Chris's room. Chad unlocked the door and ran over to Chris who was sitting in his computer chair. He turned around surprised.

"What? How did you get in here?" Chris asked with a look of amazement on his face. Chad ignored the question.

"Come give your dad a manly hug." He lowered his voice on the manly part. Chad rushed over and enveloped his son in a "manly" hug.

"Ugh, dad!" Chris tried to say. His head was pushed against his dad's shirt, making his words harder to understand. "Your ruining my hair!" Chris was just like his father. Always caring about his appearance and a ladies man. He wasn't a player though. He treated girls right, unlike his father. Luckily, Chad changed after he went out with Sonny, finally knowing what love felt like.

"Now lets have a surprise attack on your mom." Chad smiled deviously.

"Yeah!" Chris and Gracey agreed. They went downstairs into the family room where Sonny was relaxing, watching tv. They went up behind her, while Chad held up his fingers counting to three. When reaching three they all yelled "Boo!" at the same time, making Sonny jump up, frightened.

"Gosh, guys! You could've given me a heart attack!" Sonny exclaimed, trying to get her heart to a steady beat. "Oh, Im sorry, honey." Chad went and tickled his wife while the kids were laughing. Sonny joined in the laughter.

"Kids, go upstairs so me and your daddy can have some alone time.

"I don't even want to know." Chris replied. Gracey and Chris walked upstairs and you could hear the Xbox turn on and a new game start up.

"So how's my favorite wife doing?" Chad asked. "How many wives have you had?" Sonny asked back. "Only you. Don't worry." Sonny and Chad smiled. Lets watch some TV." Sonny offered.

"As long as I get to be with you."

**That was pure fluff. **** Hope you liked it! I'll update my chapter story soon, I just wanna take a few day break. Review!**

**~Dominique1234**

**P.S. Did I use the word befuddle right?**


End file.
